Chéri, on a échangé nos corps
by Miette Halia
Summary: Quand Angleterre se prend pour Harry Potter, on doit s'attendre à ce que ça finisse en queue de poisson. C'est ce que Romano et Allemagne apprendront à leur dépend après avoir... Interchangé leur corps.
1. Prologue

**Chéri, on a échangé nos corps.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer :<strong>Hetalia ne m'appartient pas, sinon vous en auriez entendu parler ! Tout appartient au génial Hidekaz Himaruya ! (Sauf cette fic, elle est à moi !)

**Rating :**K+, quelques vulgarités, mais pas de trucs gores ! XD

**Pairing :** Sans doute du GerIta, SpaMano et un peu de RoChu, mais pas pour l'instant du moins !

Le point de vue variera, pour l'instant, il s'agit de celui de Romano ! Ce sera ensuite à celui d'Allemagne. Je préviendrais quand je changerais de POV, donc pas d'inquiétudes ! ^^

Sur ce, Enjoy !:D

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue :<span>** Quoi de plus laxatif qu'une journée de merde ?

_**POV Romano.**  
><em>  
>Je sais pas pourquoi mais je savais que ça allait être une journée de merde. Pourtant c'était plutôt bien parti, j'avais pu faire la grasse mat' jusqu'à 11 heures et mon abruti de frère était parti plus tôt pour aller voir... Les deux bouffons qui lui servent de potes... Ou de bouche-trous, c'pareil. Et j'avais pu rester me détendre au soleil toute la matinée. Mais il y a toujours un MAIS, il fallait que cet idiot d'Espagne se ramène avec toute sa cargaison de tomates car - d'après lui - il fallait qu'il les trie pour pouvoir les vendre au marché le lendemain... Putain, il pouvait pas se démerder tout seul ? Il m'a pris pour sa boniche ? Enfin bref. Évidemment, dans ma bonté extrême, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de refuser. Pourquoi ? J'en sais rien, et ça m'énerve justement. On y a passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi, et cet abruti arrêtait pas de parler, j'avais envie de lui fourrer une ou deux tomates dans la bouche pour qu'il ferme son clapet. Une fois qu'il avait fini, il parti en emportant sa cargaison avec son éternel sourire de niais. Pensant avoir un peu de répit, je m'étala sur le sofa. C'est à ce moment précis qu'un bouffon sonna à ma porte comme un malade. Il était hors de question que je bouge de là. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais, mais comme il y a toujours un truc pour me faire chier, et que surtout le parasite était persistant, je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de -<p>

- Grand frèèèèère ! Ouvre, c'est moi, Veneziano !

Putain fait chier. Je me levai pour lui ouvrir la porte et il me sauta au cou en pleurant comme une jeune vierge ayant failli se faire violer quelques minutes auparavant. Je le poussai avec énergie et lui demandai ce qui n'allait pas.

- Allemagne et Japon ont été pris dans une embuscade par Angleterre, grand frère France et les autres ! C'est horrible, j'ai essayé d'appeler monsieur Autriche et grand frère Espagne, mais ils ne répondent pas et habitent trop loin pour pouvoir nous aider, veee !

Me claquant le main sur le visage, je pris une grande inspiration puis lui asséna ces quelques mots :

- Qu'ils se démerdent. Je fais pas partie de votre groupe moi, donc j'ai rien à voir là-dedans. Et puis tu m'as vu me la jouer à la Chuck Norris et aller démolir le pervers, gros sourcil, le chintock, l'apprenti zéro, et le gros pif ?

- Grand frèèèère, pitié, viens les aider, ils se sont fait ligoter, et j'ai rien pu faire à part m'enfuir, ils vont peut-être se faire torturer et mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, s'il te plaîîîîîîît !

- NON.

- VEEE ! JE T'EN SUPPLIE ! SI TU LE FAIS PAS, JE DEMANDERAIS AU FANTÔME D'ALLEMAGNE DE VENIR TE HANTER TOUTES LES NUITS !

- Les fantômes n'existent pas, crétin ! Et une Nation peut pas mourir aussi facilement, alors pas la peine d'en faire tout une affaire d'État...

- Ve, si je suis ta logique, si tu y vas, que tu sauves Allemagne et Japon et que tu te fais attraper par les autres tu ne mourras pas !

- ...

Et merde, je venais de me faire avoir sur mon propre terrain. Comme un con - ou un soumis c'est selon - je suivis mon frère vers le lieu où les deux cassos venaient de se faire capturer. Heureusement, lui était resté caché dans un fourré, silencieusement, en attendant que je les libère de leurs cordages pendant que l'ennemi était en train de... Faire griller des guimauves dans un feu de camp. Plus cons que ça, il y a pas je pense. Ah si, les deux niais qui venaient de se faire capturer par cette troupe de tafiolles. Tremblant légèrement, je pris mon canif et coupai les épaisses cordes entourant les deux alliés de mon frère. Il me lancèrent un regard rempli de reconnaissance, mais moi, je préférais surtout me dépêcher et pas me faire choper par les autres. Ils étaient quand même flippants mine de rien. On s'enfuit discrètement du lieu dangereux, en riant mentalement de les avoir couillonnés. Enfin, mon frère et les deux bouffons riaient sans doute. Moi j'étais plutôt entre le stade de l'envie suicidaire et celle de leur crier avec un mégaphone dans les oreilles. Au bout d'une demi-heure de marche, nous sommes enfin arrivés chez moi, où je leur fermai la porte au nez en leur disant d'aller voir ailleurs. Je les entendis discuter un moment sur le pallier, puis les voix s'éloignèrent pour ensuite ne plus se faire entendre. Ils avaient dû partir chez l'autre bâtard Aryen, puisque sa maison était la plus proche, après celle de Veneziano et moi bien sûr.

- Enfin tranquille, c'est pas trop tôt... Journée à la con tiens, j'vais aller me coucher, j'suis crevé...

C'est avec désespoir que je montai me coucher, complètement lessivé de ma journée. Quel bonheur c'était de pouvoir s'allonger dans un lit douillet...

_**Fin du POV.**_

* * *

><p>Angleterre, Amérique, France, Russie et Chine étaient tous les cinq en train de gaiement tergiverser du pourquoi et du comment leurs prisonniers avaient réussit à s'échapper.<p>

- A tous les coups c'est Italie, il s'est enfui comme une fillette, mais a eu suffisamment de courage pour venir délivrer Allemagne et Japon. J'aurais pas cru, j'suis trop con d'avoir baissé ma garde... Déclara Angleterre.

- Ouais, j'confirme ! T'es vraiment con Angleterre ! Même moi qui suis le héros j'm'en doutait, mais bon, vous m'auriez pas cru de toute façon ! Lança l'Américain.

- Que... Espèce de con, tu pouvais pas le dire ?

- Mais vous m'auriez pas cru !

- C'est ça, et mon cul aussi...

- Dis donc mon petit Angleterre, ne dis pas des choses comme ça voyons~ Déclara France avec un léger sourire.

- Mais... Va te faire foutre toi ! Tu te crois mieux peut-être espèce de pervers ?

- Moi, un pervers ? Retire tout de suite ce que t'as dit espèce d'empoisonneur de mes deux !

- Empoisonneur ? C'est quoi cette réplique à la con ? T'as pas trouvé mieux ?

- T'empoisonnes tout le monde non seulement avec ta « nourriture » si je peux me permettre d'appeler ça comme ça, mais aussi par ta présence !

- Enfoiré !

Les deux éternels ennemis se battirent tous deux avec rage, lançant des cris et des jurons par-ci par-là.

- Vieux crapaud ! Sale exhibitionniste !

- Sourcils mutants ! Espèce de punk !

- Hahahaha ! Ils sont trop drôles quand ils se battent ! Rigola Amérique.

- C'est pas possible, il y a pas une seule journée où ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de se battre, aru. Et encore, heureusement qu'ils n'en sont pas encore arrivés aux prises de catch, sinon on est dans la merde pour les séparer, aru. Déclara le Chinois.

- Da~ Moi j'aime bien les voir se battre, ça prouve qu'ils s'apprécient ! Sourit Russie.

- Hem, je suis pas vraiment sûr que le terme « s'apprécient » soit juste, aru.

- Si tu veux, je peux te montrer ce terme plus en profondeur~

- Euh... Non merci, ça ira.

- Dommage.

- Et sinon, on fait quoi avec ses deux-là ? Lança Amérique.

- On les laisse continuer, aru. Ils finiront bien par en avoir marre. De toute façon, je vais me coucher, je suis crevé. Et puis ce qui est fait est fait, on verra pour les membres de l'Axe demain. Sur ce, bonne nuit, aru.

- Je vais me coucher aussi, bonne nuit Amérique ! Bonne nuit France et Angleterre ! Déclara Russie avec un sourire joyeux.

Il se mit à courir après Chine, qui semblait vouloir à tout prix éviter de dormir à côté du grand Russe cette nuit... Il ne restait plus qu'Amérique, Angleterre et France, les deux derniers toujours en train de s'envoyer des pieds et des mains à la figure.

- Tu... Vas voir... Espèce de... Sale magicien de pacotille...

- Cuisinier raté... Bouffeur de grenouille...

- ... Bon, si vous avez fini, je vais me coucher moi ! Ciao les mecs ! Lança le jeune homme à lunettes en s'avançant vers la tente.

- ...

- ...

Les deux nations restantes se regardèrent un moment, et firent l'esquisse d'un sourire.

- On... A l'air cons hein ? Lança l'Anglais.

- J'te l'fais pas dire. Mais bon, on a toujours été comme ça, pas vrai ?

- Oui, c'est ce qui fait notre charme je suppose~

- ...

- ...

- ...

- ... Bon, je vais me coucher, bonne nuit alors.

Le Français s'en alla vers la tente, en faisant un petit signe de la main à son ami/ennemi de toujours.  
>Angleterre regarda pendant un instant la tente, puis décida d'aller lui aussi se coucher.<p>

« Bon, demain, j'ai l'affaire de l'Axe à régler. Je sais que c'est un peu de la triche, mais en temps de guerre, tous les coups sont permis ! Je vais capturer l'Axe d'un coup de baguette magique, les autres seront impressionnés et oublieront cet incident ! Je suis un génie... » Pensa t-il avec un sourire.

Il s'allongea dans le duvet entre Amérique et France, puis s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard.

* * *

><p><em><strong>POV Romano<strong>_

Bizarrement, cette nuit-là, je n'ai pas fermé l'œil, malgré la fatigue. A croire qu'une journée de merde doit forcément en être une jusqu'au bout. Et le pire, c'est que j'avais un putain de mauvais pressentiment. Pourquoi ? Je n'en avais aucune idée l'instant présent. Mais maintenant que j'y repense, tout ça me paraissait évident, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, le prologue est fini ! :D<strong>

**Le chapitre 1 arrivera bientôt ! En attendant, merci à vous d'avoir lu, et n'hésitez pas à m'écrire une petite review pour me donner votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir ! ;)**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chéri, on a échangé nos corps.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disclaimer<span>** : Hetalia ne m'appartient pas, sinon vous en auriez entendu parler ! Tout appartient au génial Hidekaz Himaruya ! (Sauf cette fic, elle est à moi !)

**Rating :** K+, quelques vulgarités, mais pas de trucs gores ! XD

****Pairing**** : ****Sans doute du GerIta, SpaMano et un peu de RoChu, mais pas pour l'instant du moins !

Comme je vous l'avais promis, voici le chapitre 1, qui est court mais c'est fait exprès pour vous laisser le suspeeeense ! La suite sera bien plus longue, et arrivera bientôt ! ^^

Enjoy ! ;)

* * *

><p><strong><strong><span>Chapitre 1 :<span>****** Un Anglais qui se prenait pour Harry Potter.**

Au beau milieu de la nuit, une ombre se faufila entre France et Amérique pour sortir discrètement de la tente des Alliés. Elle se dirigea vers la forêt, et pénétra au plus profond de la canopée, où à la place du Soleil, la Lune brillait d'un éclat mystique. La mystérieuse ombre regarda autour d'elle, afin de vérifier qu'aucun individu gênant ne l'avait suivie. Elle sortit de sous sa cape noire une baguette magique aux reflets ébènes, ainsi qu'un livre de magie noire.

-Ils vont me le payer... Japon passe encore, c'est mon ami après tout. Mais Allemagne et Italie vont avoir droit à ma petite formule secrète pour voir à quel point on doit craindre et respecter l'Empire Britannique !

L'Anglais, démasqué par les lecteurs, lut à voix basse la formule dont il devait se servir contre l'Axe. Il leva sa baguette jusqu'à atteindre approximativement un angle de 58° par rapport au rayon de lumière produit par la Lune, et lança de vive voix :

-Lunam, punire infideles Dora Rimor et, gratias ad caelestem facta mutatio corpora duo gentes. In moriuntur est misit !

Un éclat de lumière se refléta soudain au bout de la baguette, qui disparut vers l'horizon. Fier de son tour de magie, Angleterre retourna vers la plaine où étaient ses alliés, et se rendormit avec un sourire de sadique.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><em>POV Romano<em>****

La seule chose que je pensais avant d'ouvrir l'œil était : « Putain de bordel de chiotte, plus jamais de journée de merde comme celle-ci ! » Mais c'était mal barré. Je sentais un mal de crâne arriver, et une couille qui allait arriver dans pas longtemps. Parce que ouais, ce mauvais pressentiment à la con n'était pas parti depuis hier, sans savoir pourquoi. Un jour, 'faudra m'expliquer comment je peux sentir la merde arriver. Ah oui, suis-je con, ça a une odeur, que moi seul peut détecter... Ne pouvant plus rester allongé, et ne trouvant de toute façon plus le sommeil, je décidai de me lever. Je devais être mal réveillé. Mon frère était à côté de moi, en train de ronfler comme un vieux tracteur complètement défoncé. Depuis quand il était là ? J'avais fermé la porte à clé, il devait dormir chez l'autre bâtard aryen, nan ? Putain, je lui avais dit de plus dormir dans MA chambre, et encore moins dans MON lit.

…

Rectification faite : Ce n'était ni MA chambre, ni MON lit. Je commençai à avoir un gros doute. Comment je m'étais retrouvé là moi ? J'avais pas pris de coke et j'avais pas bu, alors pourquoi j'avais l'impression que mon corps était lourd et mes idées pas claires ? Je regardai autour de moi pour apercevoir une photo du bâtard bouffeur de patates et de son abruti de frère, l'albinos complètement con. Putain, mais j'étais arrivé en enfer ou quoi ? Je tendis la main pour envoyer valdinguer la photo par la fenêtre, quand soudain, ce fut le choc.

MES. MAINS.

Elles faisaient le double de leur taille habituelle. Et visiblement, ce n'était pas le seul truc qui avait changé chez moi... Je commençais à tâter mon corps pour m'apercevoir du truc le plus flippant de l'histoire de l'humanité.

CE N'ETAIT PAS MON CORPS.

Commençant à paniquer, je me précipitais vers ce qui me semblait être une salle de bain. Enfin, je savais plus grand chose pour l'instant vu que j'étais à mi-chemin entre la crise cardiaque et la panique à bord. Je m'approchai du miroir pour pouvoir apercevoir mon reflet.

OH. PU. TAIN.

Je devais nager en plein cauchemar, une telle chose ne pouvait pas arriver n'est ce pas ? Hahaha, ha... Ha...

Je me passai de l'eau sur le visage, puis me décidai à finalement regarder mon reflet. Mauvaise idée. J'étais en train de me décomposer sur place.

…

Cette tête, c'est... Non, quand même pas ? Cheveux blonds. Yeux bleus. Des muscles. Une tête de cul et un air horriblement con sur le visage.

Je... Je suis...

Le cri qui résonna à cet instant dans la maison aurait pu sortir tout droit d'un film d'horreur. Je suis sûr que même Australie m'a entendu.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

JE SUIS DANS LE CORPS DU BATARD ARYEN.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><em>POV Allemagne<em>****

On pouvait dire que la journée d'hier n'avait pas été de tout repos. Mais pour une fois, c'est grâce à Italie qu'on avait pu s'en sortir, Japon et moi. Et aussi mais surtout grâce à... Romano. Même si ça ne me plaisait pas vraiment de l'avouer, on lui doit une fière chandelle. Je me demande comment Italie à pu le convaincre de venir nous sauver... Enfin bref, ce qui est fait est fait, n'y pensons plus. Mon réveil n'ayant pas encore sonné, je décidai d'essayer de me rendormir. Quel lit confortable, c'est étrange, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est plus moelleux que d'habitude... Et plus spacieux aussi... Je ne sens même pas Italie à côté de moi...

…

Une minute. Il n'est PAS à côté de moi. Levant la tête précipitamment, je me pris le mur en pleine figure, ce qui me fit sortir un juron. Tiens ? Ma voix à changé ? Pendant un instant, j'ai presque cru entendre le frère de...

Non, ce n'est que mon imagination. Ou la fatigue. Ma prenant la tête entre la main, je regardai autour de moi pour voir où était passé mon allié. Mais bon sang, il a pas disparu quand même ? …

Me frottant les yeux, je m'aperçus qu'il y avait quelque chose de changé dans ma chambre. Depuis quand j'avais un papier peint aussi criard, et avec le drapeau Italien accroché en plein milieu du mur ?

HOULA.

Je commençais VRAIMENT à me poser des questions. Une chose était sûre, je n'étais pas chez moi. Je me levai du lit, et étrangement, je me sentais plus léger que d'habitude. Mais où est-ce que je suis moi ? J'appelai mon allié pour savoir où il se trouvait. Aucune réponse.

Bon, ben c'est parti pour une bonne journée...

Je visitai toutes les pièces de la maison pour finalement découvrir que j'étais chez les deux frères Italie. Qu'est ce que je foutais là moi ? La seule chose dont je me rappelle, c'est d'être rentré chez moi avec Italie et Japon hier soir, mais après, c'est le trou noir...

…

Un horrible doute me pris soudain. Je me précipitai en courant vers le miroir le plus proche, à savoir dans la salle de bain. Euh, à l'aide ? Gilbert m'a fait prendre de la came, ou m'a fait picoler pendant que je dormais ou bien ?

De grands yeux verts, un visage fin avec une mine horrifiée. Des cheveux bruns et une mèche qui rebique partant vers le haut, voilà ce que reflétait le miroir.

OH. MON. DIEU.

Je me tirai la joue afin de me réveiller de ce cauchemar, puis me regarda de nouveau. Visiblement, j'étais arrivé en enfer.

…

MAIS C'EST QUOI CE DELIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRE ?

JE SUIS DANS LE CORPS DU FRERE HYSTERIQUE D'ITALIE.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chéri, on a échangé nos corps.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disclaimer<span>** : Hetalia ne m'appartient pas, sinon vous en aurez entendu parler ! Tout appartient au génial Hidekaz Himaruya ! (Sauf cette fic, elle est à moi !)

**Rating :** K+, quelques vulgarités, mais pas de trucs gores ! XD

****Pairing**** : ****Sans doute du GerIta, SpaMano et un peu de RoChu, mais pas pour l'instant du moins !

Et voici le chapitre 2 ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire, j'ai eu tout de même du mal à le finir. ^^

Ce sera un chapitre un peu plus sérieux, étant donné qu'il y aura développement de la psychologie de Romano, et pourquoi son comportement est comme il est. J'espère que cette explication vous plaira. :)

Merci à Lisa pour la correction ! ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong><strong><span>Chapitre 2 :<span>**** Laisse-moi seul avec les cafards.

****_POV Romano_****

… J'étais complètement sur le cul. Qu'est ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça ? C'est vrai quoi, je suis gentil et serviable, merde !

… Ouais bon ok, peut-être pas, mais je mérite pas un truc pareil ! Être dans le corps de la personne qu'on déteste le plus sur Terre, vous imaginez ça vous ? Votre fierté est réduite en poussière, une humiliation... ALORS METTEZ VOUS A MA PLACE, MERDE ! Et le pire, c'est que si quelqu'un s'en aperçoit... Non, non, personne ne s'en apercevra ! Et puis, cette nuit, je retrouverais mon corps, pas vrai ? Donc aucune raison que quelqu'un s'en rende compte, haha.

… ?

Non mais si jamais je retrouve jamais mon corps ? Si jamais je suis obligé de demeurer pour toujours dans le corps de ce bouffon, comment survivrais-je ? COMMENT CA J'EN FAIS TROP ? Et puis mon frère, il me regardera plus jamais pareil, et cet abruti d'Espagne... Il va me fuir maintenant... Snif...

…

Nan mais depuis quand je me soucie de cet enfoiré ? Je devrais m'en réjouir, au contraire ! Ça me fera des vacances comme ça, le seul truc positif dans une situation de merde comme celle-ci, haha !

Des pas affolés retentirent soudain vers l'endroit où je me trouvais. Je me retournais pour apercevoir arrivés... Le Japonais coincé du cul et mon abruti de frère, qui étaient complètement paniqués. C'était sans doute après m'avoir entendu hurler comme un malade dans la salle de bain...

-Allemagne ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? On t'a entendu crier, j'ai eu peur, veeee ! Pleurnicha Veneziano en me sautant dans les bras. Mon cœur fit un bond phénoménal dans ma poitrine.

-Allemagne-san ! Que s'est-il passé ? Vous nous avez fait peur vous savez !

-Ah euh... Hum... Ben euh... Bafouillais-je, ne sachant pas quoi dire. J'avais envie de les envoyer bouler comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire, mais dans ce corps, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de faire un truc pareil. Surtout si je voulais rester discret...

-En fait... J'ai... Vu un cafard dans le lavabo.

Ils firent tous deux des têtes de trisomiques. En même temps, vu l'excuse de merde que je venais de sortir, il y avait de quoi. Si jamais ils croyaient à ça, c'est qu'ils étaient vraiment cons.

-Vraiment ? Demanda le Japonais. Vous ne nous avez jamais dit que vous aviez la phobie des insectes Allemagne-san...

Putain, il y croit ce con. J'hallucine.

-Euh, ben c'est-à-dire que c'est une peur complètement conn- idiote, si je vous l'avais dit, vous auriez sans doute ri... Déclarai-je. On pouvait dire que je jouais plutôt bien mon rôle pour l'instant...

-Ve, tout le monde a ses peurs et ses angoisses ! Et puis c'est vrai qu'il y a de quoi en avoir peur, les cafards sont tellement effrayants, vee ! Déclara t-il en fourrant sa tête contre ''mon'' torse. Je sentais mon cœur faire un triple salto arrière. Mais putain de merde, organe à la con, arrête de t'affoler, c'est mon frère bordel ! C'est pas comme si c'était Espagn- UNE MINUTE, JE PENSAIS A QUOI LA ?

-Allemagne ?

-... Je... J'ai faim pas vous ? Dis-je avec un sourire crispé.

-...

-Ve ! Moi aussi j'ai faim ! On va manger des pasta, pas vrai ?

-B-bien sûr que oui idiot. Tu croyais qu'on allait manger quoi d'autre ?

-Ben d'habitude ça t'énerve quand je dis ça. Ve, mais je suis content que tu sois d'accord ! Il sourit.

Putain, c'est pas vrai. Avec un peu de chance, je le trouverais presque _craquant_.

… J'ai fumé ou quoi ? Plutôt crever que de craquer sur mon frère ! Je me mis une baffe mentale, puis secouai vivement la tête sous l'œil interrogatif du Japonais. Nous descendîmes les escaliers pour aller préparer le petit-déjeuner. Mon frère s'attela à la cuisson des pâtes, le Japonais aux trucs... Ben japonais quoi, et moi à mettre la table. Malgré les apparences, je trouvais ça plutôt chouette, de ne pas être seul pour déjeuner... Même si j'étais entouré de deux cassos et surtout que j'étais dans le corps du plus gros bouffon que la Terre ait jamais porté. Mais mieux valait voir ça du côté positif non ? Et puis, même si les trucs à bouffer de balai-dans-le-cul qui accompagnaient les pâtes et les pizzas avaient une forme et une couleur bizarre, je devais bien avouer que c'était bon. Je souris en enfournant une bouchée. Je levais les yeux vers l'asiatique, qui me regardait. Je le regardais, il me regardait, nous nous regardions. Oui, je connais bien ma conjugaison, allez vous faire foutre.

-Allemagne-san... Ça ne va pas ?

-Hein ? Euh, Pourquoi ? Lui dis-je.

-Vous... Semblez joyeux. Enfin, je veux dire, vous souriez, ce qui n'est pas dans vos habitudes, sans vouloir vous vexer...

-...

Putain, me dites pas qu'il m'a vu sourire ce con ? Aaaah, la honte ! Je retournai la tête pour ne pas qu'il me voie. Me comporter comme un gros macho sans cervelle, voilà la vision que je devais donner. Alors pourquoi est ce que j'ai souri moi ? Je suis pas un niais pourtant ! Rah, ça m'énerve...

-En fait, depuis ce matin vous m'avez l'air changé... Est-ce que par hasard... Il se serait passé quelque chose ? Continua t-il avec un regard qu'on aurait pu qualifier d'interrogateur, si ce bouffon avait un tant soit peu un regard expressif.

C'est pas vrai, derrière son air d'asiatique coincé du cul, il pouvait remarquer que quelque chose clochait. Ça voulait dire que j'étais officiellement dans la merde. Me trouver un prétexte, à la con ou pas, peu importe tant qu'il gobe tout ce que je lui dit.

-En fait... J'ai... Fais un cauchemar cette nuit. Il m'a un peu perturbé, mais maintenant ça va mieux, merci.

-Ah, je me disais aussi que l'excuse du cafard était étrange... Lança le Japonais.

-Oui, j'avais pas trouvé mieux, je ne voulais pas vous inquiétez Ven- Italie et toi... _La vache, qui aurait cru que c'était moi qui parlait ? Je suis un vrai comédien dans l'âme ! _Pensais-je fièrement.

-Ve, Allemagne, toujours à t'inquiéter pour les autres avant toi ! Derrière tes airs de dur, tu es super gentil ! C'est pour ça qu'on t'adore Japon et moi ! Pas vrai Japon ?

-O-oui... Lança ce dernier, gêné.

-Ah, ben... Merci... Déclarai-je, me grattant la joue et détournant le regard.

Bien que ce n'était pas à moi qu'ils disaient ça, je me sentais gêné et heureux. Mais je me sentais surtout mal à l'aise, je ne pouvais même pas les regarder. En fait, c'était comme si j'étais un intrus. En même temps c'est un peu logique vu que je ne suis pas celui qu'ils croient que je suis.

… Ouah, je pourrais devenir philosophe en faisant ce genre de phrases !

-Et donc... On fait quoi aujourd'hui ? Demandais-je, changeant de sujet pour ne pas montrer mon malaise. Le frigo me semblait absolument fascinant...

-Il me semble que nous n'avons rien prévu pour le moment... Déclara l'asiatique. Avec ce qu'il s'est passé hier, peut-être devrions-nous nous montrer plus prudents pendant nos sorties ?

Je me remémorai les événements de la veille, mes dents se serrant sur le coup de la colère. C'est maintenant que tu pense à faire attention, ANDOUILLE ? Il serait temps !

-Vee ! Je veux plus jamais sortir, si grand frère France, Angleterre et les autres ont réussi à vous kidnapper et qu'ils ont découvert que je vous ai libérés, si jamais je sors tout seul, ils n'hésiteront pas à s'en prendre à moi, veeee !

Pour une fois, je dois admettre que j'étais d'accord avec mon abruti de frère. Même si cette bande d'incapables était stupide, ils avaient sans doute deviné que Veneziano s'était ramené pour venir sauver ses potes. Même si c'était une mauviette, il n'allait pas laisser des personnes qui lui sont chères entre de mauvaises mains. Je soupirais, amer. Se serait-il autant inquiété pour moi si j'avais été dans la même situation que le macho et le balai-dans-le-cul ? Peut-être pas. Après tout, qui s'inquiéterait pour quelqu'un comme moi ? Personne.

Ah si, peut-être Espagne. Et encore. Je suis tellement agressif avec lui qu'il doit être bien content quand je suis pas dans le coin pour l'envoyer chier. En fait ça a toujours été comme ça. Même lorsque Grand-Père était encore vivant. Il préférait toujours Veneziano. C'est sûr qu'entre un gamin souriant, gentil et attentionné et un môme chieur, râleur et malpoli, le choix était vite fait. Même si j'avais toujours été jaloux du fait que Veneziano soit le petit préféré de la famille, je ne pouvais pas le détester. Après tout, comment détester quelqu'un comme lui ? Je voulais seulement recevoir un peu d'attention moi aussi. Alors je faisais des caprices et des crises de colère, seul moyen pour un enfant maladroit de se faire remarquer par les personnes qu'il aime. Et puis c'est vite devenu une habitude. Râler le matin au réveil, râler quand l'eau de la douche est trop chaude ou trop froide, râler devant la télé, râler parce que mon abruti de frère s'est fait lyncher, râler parce qu'il pleut, râler quand Espagne me parle avec son grand sourire de niais, râler parce qu'au fond, j'en avais marre de moi-même. Mais comment le faire comprendre lorsqu'on trouve pas les mots pour décrire ce qu'on ressent ? _Tellement pitoyable_, pensais-je avec amertume.

Perdu dans mes pensées noires, j'entendais vaguement mon frère et le japonais discuter. Bien que n'entendant qu'à moitié leur conversation, le fait qu'ils parlent, totalement inconscients de ce qui me triturait la tête, et surtout faisant comme si je n'existais pas, je sentis une profonde colère m'envahir, et le besoin de les envoyer chier me prenait à l'estomac. Je me levai précipitamment. Tellement violemment que j'ai bien failli tomber de ma chaise.

Les deux glands me regardaient avec un air surpris, ne s'attendant sûrement pas à ce que je me lève aussi brusquement. Je les fusillai tous deux du regard, et me précipitai dans la _fameuse-salle-de-bain-où-j'ai-fais-l'horrible-découverte_ pour m'y enfermer à double tour.

-Allemagne ? Allemagne, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? J'ai dis quelque chose de mal ? Ouvre s'il te plaît ! Quémanda mon idiot de frère en tambourinant à la porte.

_Bon sang, tais-toi... Je ne suis pas cet abruti d'Allemand, alors arrête ça. Si tu dois t'inquiéter pour quelqu'un, c'est moi. Pas lui. Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes toujours pour lui ? En quoi est-il si important à tes yeux, hein ? Je veux juste être seul..._

-Laisse-moi tranquille. J'ai besoin d'être seul. Déclarai-je, assis sur le carrelage froid de la salle de bain, le dos appuyé contre la porte.

J'attendais un vague instant une réplique qui allait venir, mais n'entendis que des bruits de pas se faisant de plus en plus lointains.

Un soupir léger flotta dans l'air. Mon frère et le Japonais étaient partis. J'étais enfin tranquille.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><em>Et voilà, le chapitre 2 est fini, j'espère que ça vous aura plu. ^^<em>****

****_Et non, je n'ai pas mis le POV d'Allemagne, car je compte faire le prochain chapitre entièrement centré sur lui !_****

****_Merci à vous d'avoir lu, et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre. ;)_****

****_Review ?_****


End file.
